lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dagmer of Pyke
Dagmer of Pyke is an Ironborn man that serves House Greyjoy. Dagmer Pyke was brought into House Greyjoy as a young man and trained alongside Balon Greyjoy of whom he lusted after for many years, and when Balon was murdered by Euron Greyjoy Dagmer became overcome with hatred of Euron. Dagmer Pyke was brought into House Greyjoy as a young man and trained alongside Balon Greyjoy of whom he lusted after for many years. His love for Balon was never recipricated despite the closeness of their relationship but it led Dagmer to serving House Greyjoy for years and never attempting to have himself a family. Dagmer would save the lives of Ezio Ederiz, and his Violet Dragons after they were ambushed by men of Euron, and he provided them with shelter, and then after telling them of the rise of Euron Greyjoy, and the alliance with the Boltens he provided them with a ship in order to make their way to Taraban where Ramsey was going next. History Early History Dagmer Pyke was brought into House Greyjoy as a young man and trained alongside Balon Greyjoy of whom he lusted after for many years. His love for Balon was never recipricated despite the closeness of their relationship but it led Dagmer to serving House Greyjoy for years and never attempting to have himself a family. Reaving Cerwyn Balon Greyjoy had come to the conclusion that the Boltens had lost and he wanted to get a piece of their lands before the Lucernians completely overwhelmed Bolten. In order to do this he ordered many Ironborn including his son to reave along the coast of Bolten, and Maron specifically would be commanded to raid near Cerwyn. Maron would take some two thousand ironborn and by ship land two days west of Cerwyn. Capturing several villages in the area they reaved with relative ease as the main Cerwyn army was south trying to hold Hayford. During these intial days Kristanna and Maron fought side by side and during the nights there passion came together and there love was rekindled, but it was not to last. In a final series of attacks Maron was able to capture the rich tin mines of Castle Boslin through a series of feignts where they drained the defenders of the castle while they stripped the mines clear of minerals. Travelling back to the ships weighed down by tin they were forced to wait two days for trade cogs to arrive to gather the tin for transport back to the Iron Islands. At this point Maron travelled inland with forces and continued reaving for the two days as he scattered his forces in order to maximize the damage he was doing. Maron at this point would hear from some of his men that they had heard rumors that Euron Greyjoy was returning and had been spotted in the northern ports of the Dontus, and this horrified Maron who knew this wouldn`t lead to anything good. When they were leaving Maron had been seperated from Kristanna Greyjoy but got news of her safety and thus left on his ships to return and speak to his father about the rumors of Euron. Ambushed at Pyke Maron Greyjoy would arrive in Pyke days before the rest of his raiding party, and when he arrived his second man Hedrek would warn him that it felt off and that they should not enter the port. Maron was so worried about the consequences of Euron Greyjoy possibly returning soon that he ignored him and entered the port. When they docked and made their way onto the port their ship came under fire from archers from walkways across the port, and two ships entered behind their ship firing more arrows. As they made cover the arrows stopped but had devestated the crew, and as they stayed hidden they were attacked by Ironborn in melee combat. After a brief fight they were overwhelmed and Maron was captured while the rest of his men were killed, and Maron was brought before Euron. Euron told him of the death of Balon but refused to admit to killing him, and told him that he was going to be held to secure the loyalty of rebels within the Ironborn that wished Euron harm. News broke quickly of the ambush on the dock, and one of the few men to see the massacre and be able to escape to tell of it was a Greyjoy loyalist named Dagmer of whom would command several of his men to gather Maron`s children who were staying on Old Wyke, and to make sure House Loken knew of what had transpired in Pyke. Dagmer following this would leave Pyke after he got a small boat and rowed it out to sea during the night. By his great skill he was able to intercept the fleet of Kristanna Greyjoy and the main force of Maron before they neared Pyke, and he would convinse her to pause her forces. Telling her what had happened, and telling her that he had already sent word to her family to make sure noone got her children, he was able to persuade her to not die foolishly on Pyke and to instead travel to Old Wyke and plan the rescue of her husband. Relationships Maron Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn